24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Bauer
Jack Bauer was a federal agent responsible for helping save the United States on many occasions. He has taken a leadership role in various covert and undercover missions, and served as the Special Agent in Charge of CTU Los Angeles. His dedication to keeping U.S. citizens safe has led him to make some deep personal sacrifices. Jack has lost his job, his family, and, as of the end of Day 5, his freedom. Background * Age (on Day One): 36 * Birthplace: Santa Monica, California Education * LASD - Basic SWAT School * Master of Science, Criminology and Law, University of California (Berkeley) * Bachelor of Arts, English Literature, University of California (Los Angeles) * Special Forces Operations Training Course Work Experience Counter Terrorist Unit * Special Agent in Charge, CTU Los Angeles * Team Leader, Operation Proteus (2000) * Section Captain, Hotel Los Angeles attack (1998) Other * Special Weapons and Tactics Team, Los Angeles Police Department Military Experience Classified information in italics * Captain, U.S. Army First Special Forces Operational Detachment, Delta * Instructor, U.S. Army "Q" Course Phase III Training * Instructor, U.S. Army Special Forces Robin Sage Exercises * First Lieutenant, U.S. Army Combat Applications Group * Graduate, John F. Kennedy School of Special Warfare Delta Missions All Delta missions are classified * Operation Nightfall, Kosovo (date and details classified) * Operation Collegiate, Belgrade * Operation Downtown, Pristina (Special Commendation) * Operation Lost Paradise, Chechnya * Operation Closed Coffin, Hac Expertise From Jack Bauer's classified Delta file * High Altitude, Low Opening (HALO) * Survival, Evasion, Resistance, Escape (SERE) * Psychological Operations (PSYOPS) * Direct Action (DA) * Civic Action (CA) * Counterproliferation/Nuclear (CP/N) Honors Classified information in italics * Purple Heart * Silver Star Family Teri Bauer Teri Bauer was Jack's wife and the mother of his daughter, Kim. After Operation Nightfall, Jack became distant and withdrawn, leading to a separation some time before Day 1. During the separation, Jack had an affair with Nina Myers. At the same time, Teri dated Phil Parslow, but nothing came of it. Six months after moving out, Jack moved back in with Teri and Kim, and the couple began working hard to repair their marriage. However, Teri was shot and killed by Myers at the end of Day 1. Kimberly Bauer During her parents' separation, Kim Bauer favored Jack over Teri. After Teri's death, however, Kim blamed her father. She moved away from home and got a job as an au pair. However, after Jack was apparently killed in Day 2, she realized that he meant more to her than she thought, and they worked to rebuild their relationship. In Day 3, Jack got Kim a job as an analyst at CTU Los Angeles in order to keep her close to him. At the end of the day, she and Jack's field partner, Chase Edmunds, decided to leave CTU and start a life together. After Jack staged his death at the end of Day 4, however, Kim went into a deep depression and Chase left her. When Kim and Jack reunited in the middle of Day 5, Kim rejected Jack's pleas for forgiveness and explained that, although she still loved him, she did not want to be involved in his life anymore. Friends Despite Jack's reputation as a rogue agent, Jack's honor and dedication have earned him a handful of loyal friends, including Richard Walsh, David Palmer, Tony Almeida, Chloe O'Brian, Chase Edmunds , and Michelle Dessler. Often, Jack's friends help him "off the record" using CTU resources when they are unavailable to him. Romantic Relationships Although his work is dangerous and often imperils his loved ones, Jack has had a number of romantic partners. These include his wife Teri Bauer, Nina Myers, Kate Warner, Claudia Salazar, Audrey Raines, and Diane Huxley. Weapons During Day 1 and Day 2, Jack's primary weapon was the SIG P228. His weapon of choice during Day 3, Day 4, and Day 5 was a Heckler & Koch USP Compact. Before Day One At some point prior to the events of Day 1, Jack built a case against three federal agents who were accepting bribes (two of whom are now known to be Christopher Henderson and Seth Campbell) and had them arrested and charged. After turning in the guilty agents, nobody would trust Jack, except his closest associates. One Shot On Jack's first day at CTU Los Angeles, his first mission was to protect the recently-defected IRA member Moira O'Neal from attack by her former associates. Four agents died when Tim McGinnis' crew of hitmen attacked the safe house in Arizona where O'Neal was being held. Jack managed to escape to safety with O'Neal, and later killed McGinnis' group before they could get to her. Operation Nightfall Two years before the events of Day 1, while in the Delta Force, Jack led a mission to assassinate Serbian war criminal Victor Drazen. Operation Nightfall was authorized by a Senate committee headed by David Palmer; however, Jack and David did not meet or even know of each other's involvement until Day 1. Because of their involvement in the mission, Jack and David were targeted for revenge by Drazen's sons. Jack's team destroyed the house where Drazen was believed to be hiding. Unfortunately, Drazen was not in the building at the time, but his wife and daughter were killed. Jack's entire team was slaughtered by Drazen's men, who used the Delta Team's supposedly scrambled radio frequency to track them. In his testimony to the House Special Subcommittee, Jack accused the Army of setting up the mission for failure; however an Army representative denied the charge. Unknown at the time, one member of the Delta Force team, an MI6 agent named Stephen Saunders, was not actually killed in the blast, but was captured and tortured by Serbian Forces for two years. Operation Hell Gate Jack had recently become Special Agent in Charge of CTU and the memories of Jack blowing the whistle on the three agents, including Christopher Henderson, are still obvious. Jack teamed up with Caitlin O'Connor as well as CTU to take down the nearing threat of an act of coordinated terrorism and an attempted pandemic of the 1918 Influenza Strain over New York City. Over 100,000,000 Americans would have died. Jack Bauer and CTU were able to overcome the prejudices between CTU and other government agencies. They thwarted both plans, saving the US once again. Day One The longest day of Jack Bauer's life started at midnight. He was called into CTU because of a threat against presidential candidate David Palmer. At the same time, Jack's wife, Teri, discovered their daughter Kim snuck out of the house, and went to look for her. Jack wound up on the other side of the law when he learned that Teri and Kim were kidnapped by Ira Gaines. Gaines forced him to assassinate Senator Palmer, but Jack was able to save the Senator's life at the last minute. Later, with the help of Nina Myers and Tony Almeida, Jack found Gaines and saved his family. Jack and CTU learned that Gaines was working for Andre Drazen, who planned to kill Jack's family and Senator Palmer and send Jack to prison for the assassination. After realizing that they were both targets, Jack and Senator Palmer worked together. Towards the end of the day, Nina led Jack to believe that the Drazens killed Kim. Jack stormed the Drazen hideout at the Port of Los Angeles, killing Victor and Andre Drazen, as well as several of their henchmen. Discovering that Kim was really safe, Jack realized that Nina was working against CTU. Returning to CTU to find Nina trying to escape, he nearly killed her, but decided to spare her life when she revealed that she was working for someone besides the Drazens. Jack goes inside and discovers Teri's lifeless body. As the day comes to an end, he holds her in his arms and cries. Day Two After Teri Bauer's death, Kim blamed her father and moved away from home. Jack became depressed and went on leave from CTU. George Mason and Tony Almeida requested that Jack come in to help with the nuclear weapon crisis of Day 2. Initally, Jack refused to help, but agreed to come in on a limited basis when President David Palmer personally asked for his assistance. Jack contacted Kim and told her to get out of Los Angeles. However, she stayed in the city to help Megan Matheson, giving Jack cause to worry about her safety for most of the day. When Jack volunteered for the suicide mission to fly the nuclear bomb into the Mojave Desert, he and Kim had a chance to say goodbye. However, George Mason took over the mission at the last minute, and Jack survived with a new lease on life. Later in the day, an audio recording seeming to implicate three Middle-Eastern countries in the attack turned up. Jack believed it to be false, and teamed up with Kate Warner, Yusuf Auda, and Jonathan Wallace to try and find proof. When he found the man who created the recording, Alex Hewitt, he discovered that Sherry Palmer had a part in the earlier events of the day. Jack convinced Sherry to wear a wire and elicit a confession from Peter Kingsley, and was able to save David Palmer's presidency. Midnight Sun Undercover with environmental group Global Peace for a Cleaner Environment, Jack took down a group of eco-terrorists trying to sabotage the oil field under the Alaskan National Wildlife Refuge. 24: The Game Six months after the events of Day 2, Jack led a raid on a ship bla in the LA harbor containing a deadly cargo of Ricin toxin. He then learned about an assassination attempt on the Vice President with info from undercover CTU Washington D.C. agent Chase Edmunds and prevents the assassination with the Vice President being in critical condition from a vehicular explosion after the firefight. After the assassination attempt, he followed leads and eventually discovered the apparent mastermind, Peter Madsen. Kim was kidnapped by Madsen in the aftermath of an attack on CTU. As Madsen, Joseph Sin-Chung, and Kim escape with undercover CTU Operative Chase Edmunds, Jack was blackmailed to download the decryption software for Madsen. While Jack was on the run from local authorities, he desperately looks for leads to find and save Kim by going to Madsen's wife, Donna. Donna barely had any useful information due to her drug addiction, but directed Jack to her dealer, a Mexican drug dealer named Del Toro. Bauer raids Del Toro's ruined hotel building and was given the necessary information to find Kim. Before being kidnapped, Kim placed a tracking unit on herself, and Jack followed up on the tracker, only to find out that CTU's computers were malfunctioning from Madsen's EMP and a scrambler hard-wired into the system. Jack eventually gets the final location at an abandoned water facility in Burbank. Jack infiltrates the base, saves Kim, and meets Chase for the first time. He tells him to look for a hard drive and stay undercover. He then discovers a plot to detonate bombs and cause a earthquake. After brief tension, Tony and Jack go into the field to the two construction sites that are possible targets for the detonation. Jack led a bomb team consisting of agents Evans and Landis to one of the bomb sites. Upon reaching the bomb, Evans was shot by a terrorist. Jack Bauer had to cover for Landis so she could work on difusing the bomb. She was able to difuse the bomb, only for them to discover there was a second bomb hidden somewhere else on site and Landis was killed when they tried to get out. Jack attempted to return to CTU only to be called by Kate Warner, who needed help because of the earthquake. Jack attempts to meet up with Kate, only to see her get held captive by Madsen. An SUV driven by Chase picks up Madsen and Kate. Jack pursues Madsen to a building while being suppressed by Chase. Jack confronts Chase, with Chase saying that he couldn't save Kate without blowing his cover. Jack told Chase that he did the right thing. Chase sends a false radio transmission to Madsen saying that he killed Jack. Madsen directs Chase to an abandoned train station used as a base for the terrorists. Chase drove off to the new address, which was an old train yard. Jack hid himself while Chase showed Madsen Bauer's dogtags. Jack and Chase infiltrate one of the buildings in order to recover the CTU hard-drive. Jack stayed inside an elevator to stay hidden from the guards while Chase stalked one of Sin-Chung's hackers and killed him to take his key-card. Chase covertly hands Jack the key-card and heads over to the security room to disable the cameras. Upon completing his task, Jack moves in to recover the hard-drive. Unfortunately, the removal of the hard-drive triggered the alarms. Jack and Chase were forced to blast their way out. Jack gives the hard-drive to Chase and tells him to bring it back to CTU. Chase attempts to head to a vehicle while Jack tries to find Kate. Jack eventually found Kate, but had to blow her off in order to save Chase from a sniper. Jack kills the sniper and provides cover-fire for Chase. Chase eventually enters a car and heads on a long drive back to CTU. Jack heads back to Kate's cell only to find her missing and sees Madsen driving out of the base with Kate. While Jack heads back to CTU, Chase gets ambushed by Sin-Chung and is in a heavy firefight. After the firefight, Chase recovers a message on Sin-Chung's cell phone to send a driver over to the desert to pick up some important cargo. Chase heads back to C.T.U. As Chase arrives, he is confronted by an irritated Chappelle knowing that Chase went rogue. Jack intervenes telling Chappelle that Chase knows how Madsen's side works and that his efforts to return the C.T.U. have to count for something. Chappelle reluctantly complies but tells Jack that he wants Chase on a plane back to D.C. after the ordeal is over. Chase thanks Jack, and was told by his mentor that he's a good agent. Chase goes undercover again posing as the requested truck driver. Max, a previous villain behind season 2's and The Game's events, also came into play, and Bauer had to stop him from stealing nuclear weapons from an abandoned military bunker called Fort Lesker. Chase covertly calls Jack on his cell phone in order to have C.T.U. track him. Jack trails the truck to Fort Lesker and eventually sneaks on board in the cargo portion of the truck. Chase covertly hands Jack a radio. While Jack enters a locker room, he sees Madsen's men beating up one of the guards working at Fort Lesker. The guard refuses to divulge information, and gets shot in the chest by one of the thugs. Jack kills both of them, and gets information from the guard: the order of locking down the base. As Chase enters one of the loading areas, he gets an order by Jack to head to the main control room to lock down the base even if it meant that Chase had to blow his cover. After Chase locks down the base, he is cornered and tells Jack to leave him. Jack blasts his way through dozens of guards to regroup with Chase Jack and Chase blast their way out of Fort Lesker and evacuate in a helicopter. The two land in the L.A. docks. Jack and Chase sweep the docks to find the cargo shipments and Madsen, with Jack eventually giving the order for Chase to stay with the tactical teams while Jack looks for Madsen. Jack confronts Madsen asking where Kate is. Madsen shoots Jack in the stomach, and Jack chases Madsen. Jack kills Madsen as he escapes on a speedboat. After Jack kills Madsen, he is pinned down by Madsen's remaining henchmen. A C.T.U. chopper comes by with Chase shooting the gunmen. It also turned out that Kate was on the yacht as well. Before boarding the ship, Chase obliterates the defending guards with a mounted machine gun. The recently cleared deck allowed Jack to abseil to the ship while Chase covers Jack from any possible gunmen. Jack blasts his way through any surviving gunmen and eventually gets in a stand-off with Max. Jack succeeds in shooting Max three times, at the expense of taking a second gunshot to the chest. Everything was over for now, with a deteriorating Jack losing consciousness. Chase helps Jack to the helicopter telling Tony that they need to get Jack to a hospital. After 24: The Game Some time after the game, Bauer got addicted to heroin while trying to stay undercover with the Salazars. Bauer tried to fight his addiction, however he was not able to quit until he got onto a drug rehabilitation program. He also organized an operation to get Ramon Salazar put in prison. At the same time, Chase Edmunds transfers over to L.A. C.T.U. as his partner. Bauer also got his daughter, Kimberly Bauer a position at the CTU Los Angeles. Bauer told his daughter that he got her the position so that he could make sure she was safe. 24 Stories At some point while he was undercover with the Salazars, they sent him to the Hotel Long Beach to pick up a package and prove his loyalty to them. While there, he and undercover DEA agent Enrique Hinojosa stopped a group of Chechen separatists from blowing up the hotel and two ambassadors. Day Three Bauer was the head of the CTU Los Angeles Field Branch during Day 3 and was a key part of the mission to obtain a deadly virus, the Cordilla Virus. Bauer discovered that his partner, Chase Edmunds, was romantically involved with his daughter Kimberly Bauer and started treating Edmunds differently. Bauer later realized that his behavior was unacceptable and decided to accept the relationship. Day 3 began as an undercover sting operation set up by Gael Ortega, Tony Almeida and Bauer to get a hold of the Cordilla Virus. In order to do that,they needed to break Ramon Salazar out of prison while maintaining Jack's cover and create a fake threat for CTU on chasing down Kyle Singer. However, once they got to buy the virus, Nina Myers, the woman who killed his wife, showed up to bid on the virus. Michael Amador, the man who was selling the virus, double crossed both of them and fled back to Los Angeles. Myers was captured but tried to escape while being questioned. During her escape attempt Meyers was discovered by Kimberly Bauer who threatened to shoot her. Nina didn't believe her and tried to kill Kim, but Jack shot her before she could get a shot off. As Nina laid on the ground, injured, Bauer shot Nina in cold blood. Another lead led Bauer to find Stephen Saunders, a man he worked on Operation Nightfall with, was behind the Cordilla Virus. Bauer was ordered by President Palmer to kill Ryan Chapelle in order to prevent the release of the Cordilla Virus into the population. Although Chapelle and Bauer had always been at odds, this action greatly disturbed him. This act was honored with the silent clock. Bauer was able to get to Saunders through Saunders' daughter, but was forced to threaten to throw Saunders' daughter and intentionally expose her to the virus. He was about three feet from the door when Saunders agreed to help stop the release of the virus. At the end of Day 3, Bauer was forced to chop off the arm of Chase Edmunds in order to stop the Cordilla Virus from being released, as the virus was attached to Edmunds' arm. After the crisis was over, Bauer returned to his car and cried. He received a call to return to work, and immediately started his car. After Day Three ]] Three months after the events of Day 3, Erin Driscoll became the Director of CTU Los Angeles after Tony Almeida was fired. Driscoll was uncompromising and saw Bauer's previous addiction to heroin as a major weakness so she fired him. She offered to help Bauer find a job, but Bauer declined. He got a job at the Department of Defense working for Secretary of Defense James Heller. Jack met and became romantically involved with Audrey Raines while working with her father. He did not return to CTU until Day 4. Day Four As part of his duties at the Department of Defense, Bauer returned to CTU to meet with Erin Driscoll. During the meeting, Bauer became involved with a suspect being brought in and, helping out, tried to discover what the terrorists' target was. Jack shot the suspect in the leg and discovered that the target was his boss, the Secretary of Defense James Heller. The discovery was made too late however and the Secretary was kidnapped along with his daughter, Audrey Raines. Bauer was also held by CTU. Bauer blackmailed Driscoll for his freedom by helping her locate a lead into what the terrorists were planning. The lead was kidnapped however, and the Head of Field Operations, Ronnie Lobell was killed. Against CTU orders Bauer followed the terrorist holding the lead and was able to save his life. He then continued to follow the terrorist. To buy time, Bauer was forced to hold up a store but eventually got away. When the terrorist realized he was being followed, he killed himself to avoid being captured. Bauer was captured by police but was released, on the order of Driscoll and made Acting Director of Field Operations. He soon was instrumental in the rescue of the Secretary of Defense and his daughter. During the day, Bauer was forced to torture Paul Raines who was believed to be working with the terrorists. It was later discovered that Raines was innocent but the whole incident damaged his relationship with Audrey Raines. When an EMP was detonated in central Los Angeles, Bauer and Paul Raines were forced to seek shelter in an arms shop. During a shoot out, Raines was shot trying to save Bauer's life. Raines survived but was told he would probably not regain the use of his legs. After it was discovered that terrorists planned to target a US City with a nuclear missile, Bauer was asked by David Palmer to capture a Chinese national inside their Los Angeles Consulate. During the operation, the Chinese Consul was killed by friendly fire from his own troops and the target Bauer was trying to capture got shot. At the CTU, the doctor were trying to save the life of Paul Raines who had suffered heart failure after his earlier shooting. Bauer forced the doctor, at gun point, to save the Chinese target. Raines died because the medical team were forced to work on Bauer's patient. Due to the incident at the Chinese Consulate, the Chinese government demanded Bauer's extradition, to which President Charles Logan agreed. However, Walt Cummings, defying Logan's direct order and going behind his back, ordered Bauer be killed instead of handed over to the Chinese. Palmer intervened and warned Bauer, who then staged his own death and escaped with the assistance of Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, and Chloe O'Brian. After Day Four Forced into hiding, Jack assumed several identities and lived in several locations. Twelve months after Day 4, Jack was found alive in Chicago, were Chloe informed him that someone had hacked into her computer and discovered Jack's death had been faked. Jack eventually made his way back to Los Angeles. Just before Day 5, Jack was living under the assumed name of Frank Flynn and was renting a room from Diane Huxley. Day Five ]] As Day 5 began, Jack was turned away from work at an oil refinery, but the foreman promised him work the next day. Moments later, in Los Angeles, longtime friend President David Palmer was assassinated. He quickly learned of this news by television and teared up. Minutes later Jack received a panicked phone call from Chloe O'Brian begging him for help. Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler had been attacked and there were people chasing Chloe. Jack realized he must return to his old life and save Chloe, so he gathered his equipment and headed for Los Angeles. As Jack was heading to Los Angeles, he was forced to take Derek Huxley, Diane's son, along. When they met up with Chloe, Bauer was able to distract an assassin and found out that he was being set up for Palmer's assassination. Realizing it was this assassin, Haas, who killed Palmer, Bauer killed him in cold blood. With Derek and Chloe, Bauer was able to get into Wayne Palmer's apartment, where David was staying. Jack and Wayne discovered a clue that led Jack to a man in the Ontario Airport. Jack was trapped in the airport when Russian terrorists took over the building. He later discovered Derek had also been taken hostage, and was forced to surrender to the terrorists to spare Derek's life. When he was forced to give CTU bad intel, he inserts a hidden message that Lynn McGill picked up on and saved the life of several agents. While inside, Jack discovered there was a plant in the hostages, but was called back to CTU before he could put all the clues back together. He was quickly cleared of the murder charges, and then began to think that he was targeted by someone in Logan's administration. This was quickly proven to be true when Spenser Wolff (unknowingly) let an assassin into CTU that was meant for Jack. It was revealed that President Logan's Chief of Staff, Walt Cummings, had some involvement in the day's events. Bauer was forced to go to the Presidential retreat, where he planed to meet up with Mike Novick in private. They were intercepted by the Secret Service before they can meet, however. Bauer was able to convince Aaron Pierce to let him in with the president and forced Cummings to confess. This led Jack to Jacob Rossler, who was killed before he could lead Bauer to the terrorists. This forced Jack to assume Rossler's identity. Jack assisted two terrorists in getting VX gas into a mall, but then defied orders and blew his cover in order to save civilians at the mall. James Nathanson, who was working with Cummings, called and asked to speak with Bauer. He was being hunted by the terrorists and wants Jack's help. Jack was unable to save his life, but Nathanson was able to give Jack a chip which lead him to the Omicron Corporation. This lead Jack to former boss Christopher Henderson. Henderson at first appeared to be helping Bauer, but later was discovered to be trying to kill him. Bauer was able to catch up with Henderson and tried to get information out of him. Henderson refused to talk, even after Bauer shots Henderson's wife in the leg. Henderson was brought into CTU. When he returned, Kim Bauer was there waiting. She was not happy to be at CTU, and, while glad her father was alive, did not want to be a part of his life. Moments later CTU was attacked by terrorists with the nerve gas. Jack and a few other staff members became trapped in a room. Henderson, who was moved to the holding area, killed longtime CTU member and Bauer's friend Tony Almeida before Jack could save him. Jack tracked down another lead, Collette Stenger, who indicated that she had received a blueprint, which she sold to the terrorists, from Audrey Raines. Stenger later admitted that Henderson told her to implicate Audrey. He and Curtis Manning then teamed up to prevent Vladimir Bierko from releasing gas into homes throughout Los Angeles through the Wilshire Gas Company and, in the process, completeled destroys the gas company's building. Suspecting the conspiracy went higher up, Jack began to operate under the theory that Vice President Hal Gardner was behind the events. Wayne Palmer found out that Evelyn Martin, Martha Logan's aide, had evidence proving who was behind the attacks, but her daughter Amy had been kidnapped by Henderson. Bauer and Wayne were able to save Amy and learn that President Charles Logan was behind the attacks. Shortly thereafter, Logan placed a warrant out of Bauer's arrest. Jack and Wayne broke into the bank that contained the evidence and were able to escape in a police car. Jack was using his connection with Secretary of Defense James Heller to try and take down Logan. While waiting for Heller to confront Logan, Jack, Audrey, and Heller's security team were attacked at Van Nuys Airfield. Henderson was able to escape with the recording. Jack followed Henderson with the help of Bill Buchanan and Chloe O'Brian. Henderson was caught and returned to CTU; however, Jack discovered that the recording was handed off to a third party. Jack, with the help of Chloe, was able to track the recording to a person on a diplomatic plane. Jack stowed on board and hijacked the plane. With Chloe's help, Jack discovered that the copilot of the plane had the recording. President Logan, meanwhile, was aware that Bauer was on the plane with the recording, and orderred the plane to be shot down by an F-18 fighter jet. The copilot and Jack were successful in their attempt to land the plane on a deserted stretch of freeway before the F-18 fighter could intercept the plane. Jack escaped the area through the help of Curtis Manning and a TAC team. Jack returned the recording to CTU, where it was deleted by Miles Papazian. Without the recording, Jack had no proof that Logan was behind the nerve gas plot. Soon after, it was discovered that Vladimir Bierko had escaped. Jack promised Henderson, who was now in CTU custody, to help him disappear if Henderson helped find Bierko. Jack, with the help of Henderson, tracked Bierko to an arms dealer named Joseph Malina. Data from one if Milana's computers lead to the discovery that Bierko was going to attack and attempt to commondere a Russian submarine called the "Natalia", which was docked in a civilian dock while being inspected by United States Navy personell. Jack led a team to retake the Natalia. Henderson was forced to come with Jack, but asked for a gun. Jack gave Henderson a gun, and instructed Henderson to disarm the missles on the sub which were about to be launched into major metropolitian areas of the west coast. Jack and his team defeated Bierko and his remaining henchmen, but Henderson attempted to escape after stopping the missles. Jack then killed Henderson in cold blood after Henderson tried to shoot Jack with the unloaded gun Jack had given him. With Bierko and Henderson finally dead, Jack set his sights on President Logan. While Chloe and her ex-husband Morris O'Brian modified digital recording equipment for him, Jack was able to infultrate the Presidental retreat with the help of Mike Novick and Aaron Pierce. With Pierce's help, Jack boarded a Navy helicopter which was to carry President Logan to meet with President Palmer's casket before it was flown back to Washington, D. C. Jack commondered the helicopter and flew it to a secluded warehouse where he was met by Morris. Morris handed Jack the digital recording equipment and Jack promptly began to question Logan, who refused to confess, even though Jack threated to kill him. However, Jack was unable to pull the trigger and was soon caught by the Secret Service. Before being taken into custody, Jack was able to plant a small recording device on a pen that Logan carried in his pocket. This device recorded a conversation Logan then had with his wife Martha which proved his involvement in the day's events. This recording was received by Chloe who played for the Attorney General. Logan was arrested after he finished his speech in fron of Palmer's casket. Jack was released from custody and was reunited with Audrey Raines. A CTU agent then annouced that Jack had a phone call from his daughter, Kim. Jack went to take the phone call, only to be kidnapped by several masked men. The masked men were revealed to be Chinese operatives. Jack Bauer had been taken captive by Cheng Zhi, former head of security at the Chinese consulate in Los Angeles. As Day 5 drew to a close, Jack Bauer found himself in the bowels of a freighter on its way to China. Memorable Quotes * Jack Bauer: I have killed two people since midnight. I haven't slept in over 24 hours. So maybe you should be a little more afraid of me than you are now. * Jack Bauer: That's the problem with people like you, George. You want results, but you never want to get your hands dirty. I'd start rolling up your sleeves. * Jack Bauer: There are things in this world which are out of our control. Sometimes we like to blame ourselves for them so we can try to make sense out of them. * Jack Bauer: Mrs. Palmer I am not a politician, and I am not going to debate this with you. * Jack Bauer: Shut up stupid, you just fired at a federal agent. *'Jack Bauer:' Mr. President, it's been an honor. *'Jack Bauer:' Let's get something straight, kid. The only reason you're still conscious is because I don't want to carry you. Now get in the van. See more memorable quotes by Jack Bauer.... Background Information and Notes * Jack Bauer is one of four characters to have appeared in all five seasons, the others being David Palmer, Tony Almeida, and Aaron Pierce. Of these four, only Jack and Aaron Pierce are still alive. Appearances Before Day 1 * One Shot * Operation Hell Gate * Veto Power * Trojan Horse Day 1 After Day 1 * The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU Day 2 After Day 2 * The Game * Countdown * Midnight Sun * Stories Day 3 After Day 3 * The Mobile Game Day 4 Day 5 See Also Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Category:Featured Articles